Trapped
by letty331
Summary: Letty Ortiz has been working undercover trying to connect Dominic toretto to a string of heist in the LA area. The two have been fighting an attaraction for each other until one night they through caution in the wind.right now its a oneshot but I may turn it into more
1. Chapter 1

Leticia Ortiz found herself trapped. She had spent the past six months undercover gaining intel on one Dominic Toretto. The FBI believed he was involved in some high priced heist carried out throughout Los Angeles. So far she did not have any direct evidence linking him to the heist but she knew it was him. If she was being honest with herself she did not want to have to arrest Dominic. He was a great man who made her laugh and welcomed everyone into his safety net. Not too mention he was beyond handsome. He was a walking sex god. He was muscular with a killer smile, perfectly tanned skin ,shaved head , big brown eyes and a personality that could warm even the coldest person.

Now she found herself in his living room with Trey Songz playing and a half empty bottle of Hennessy between the two. She knew he was attracted to her and they even openly flirted throughout the past few months but now she was alone with him both slightly intoxicated and he was staring at her like he wanted to devour her.

"You are absolutely beautiful", Dominic said taking in Letty's tight black cocktail dress that exposed her back and stopped a few inches above her knees. He was over the games they had been playing and he was going to make her his watched as she tried to control the smile that graced her face at his words but he saw through her.  
"Thanks..its getting late. I should probably get going", she said as she slowly stood to make her exit. She had to get out of there fast before she crossed the line. The FBI would in no way accept or understand her sleeping with the main suspect of an investigation. Dom immediately stood up and grabbed her arm. 'I think you should stay". Shivers ran through her body at his deep baritone voice. Dom pulled her body flush against his as they stared into each others eyes. "I can't", she said snapping out of her trance and walking to open the front door. She had to get out of there and fast. Just as she made it to to the door she felt Dom come up behind her before he turned her around and pressed her against the wall. " Do you feel what you're doing to me," Dom asked as he pressed his hard member against her stomach. Letty couldn't control the moan that slipped out of her at the feeling of him. He was definiteky gifted and she couldn't help but imagine having him inside of her." Dom, this isn't a good.." she couldn't complete her thought as Dom pressed his lips against her. Her body immediately responded as she opened her mouth to his invading tongue. She moaned as her she felt her panties becoming drenched. His kiss was taking her breath away as she locked her arms around his kneck.

They finally came up for air only for Dom to start kissing and sucking on her neck. " Dom", she said still attempting to leave but she quickly gave up when he suddenly dropped to his knees and attached his mouth to her panty covered center. Her body tensed up at the sensation and she let out small whimpers as he teased tore her panties from her body before blowing her glistening pussy. She looked delicious and he couldn't wait to dive in ." Still wanna leave ?" " God no. Please", she begged. He quickly attached his mouth to her center swirling his tongue around her clit. " Oh God", Her hands found there way to his hair as she tried to even her breathing. He was eating her like a starving man. No other man was able to eat her pussy like this. All thoughts of her job went out the window. Dom lifted her left leg over his shoulder as he feasted on her . He was loving the moans escaping her and the way her body jerked against smiled against he lips before sliding two finger into her." FUCK", she screamed as her eyes rolled back. The pleasure was becoming too much. The more she moaned the harder he fingered her. It wasn't long before her body started convulsing and she let out a loud scream. Dom lapped at her as her body relaxed before kissing her thighs and standing up.

He saw the raw desire in her eyes as he leaned in and kissed her again. Her arms quickly locked around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist as he picked her up. He quickly discarded her dress an she tore his white t-shirt as he walked them to his bedroom. He laid her down on his plush bed as he began to undress. She sat up on her elbows taking him in. He was the sexist man she had ever met. When he dropped his boxer she was sure her mouth dropped. He was definitely going to be the biggest she ever had. She knew she should stop this before it went any further but there was no way she could turn back now.

Dom smiled cockily as Letty stared at his took in her now completely naked body with much appreciation. She had the body of a goddess. Her breast were perfectly shaped with her hardened nipples staring at him, her stomach flat ,pussy obviously waxed and glistening and her ass was perfect. He crawled onto the bed and leaned over her capturing her lips once again in a passionate hands roamed his back as she got lost in the kiss. He reached between them to tease her opening with his dick eliciting moans from her. He continued teasing her as he took her nipples in his mouth. She moaned and bucked her hips against his as she arched her back desperate for him to connect she had enough she resorted to her last effort.

" Dominic please. I need you inside of me", she begged. Her voice was like music to his ears as once again attacked her lips. He lined himself up with her before pushing through feeling her tight pussy engulf him. She screamed out as he settled fully into her. They laid there for a moment as he allowed her to adjust and stretch to accommodate his size. Her pussy was so tight he was certain no one had been inside her in a very long time. As the slight pain began to subside she looked up into his eyes before she slowly rolled her hips this time eliciting a groan from his soft lips. They both knew this was more than sex but neither would vocalize it. Letty continued to roll her lips until Dom grabbed both her arms and held them over her head as he began to pound into her.

"Fuck..baby you feel soooo good".The pressure was building up in her and quickly." Whose pussy is this?", he asked as he hit her with several deep thrust causing her to gasp for breath."oh god:, was all she managed." That's not an answer baby", he said as he lifted her left leg over his shoulder causing him to go deeper into her." DOMINIC..Fuck baby. I'm so close". Her walls were suffocating his dick and he knew he couldn't hold back much longer so he released her lip and slid out of her much to her dismay. " Turn over", he commanded. Letty slowly turned over and positioned her ass in the air as she looked back at him with a sexy smirk on her face. The look just made Dom want to pound her even more. He positioned himself behind her ,gripping her ass and slid inside. He immediately began to fuck her hard . She screamed with each thrust as he was hitting her g-spot everytime. Her hands gripped the sheets as she desperately tried to anchor herself. The feeling was too intense she knew she was about to come but something was different. "Fuck', Dom groaned as he felt her pussy flutter against him and a pressure pushing at him. He pounded her hard as she screamed his name over and over until her pussy began to milk his dick and push him out. He was cumming hard and so was she. Suddenly her walls pushed him out as she squirted all over his sheets. She reached down and rubbed his clit until the liquid stopping pouring out of her. Dom quickly slid back inside her and gave her four more thrust before he emptied his heavy load inside of her.

The two laid completely spent underneath his sheet. Letty's head was on Dom's chest as he stroked her hair. " That was amazing", she said as she turned her face into his neck planting a soft kiss there. He let out a deep chuckle as he gently turned her face up to his and placed a soft kiss to her lips." I'm never letting you go", he said as he pulled her tighter to him. Letty laid there replaying the feeling she had when she squirted. No one had ever made her come like that before. As sleep took over her she thought about his words and knew she fucked up. Not only had she slept with a suspect but she didn't want him to ever let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the short chapter I will be updating again soon.

Driving 70 miles an hour to Dominic's house Letty was beyond pissed. It had been a few days since she slept with him however he was always on her mind. She was heading to his house angry and unsure because of the meeting she just had with her superiors. While she still didn't have any concrete evidence to prove Dom and his crew were beyond the heist the FBI was moving forward with securing a warrant of his home and business . Last night she was at the movies with Dom's little sister Mia when Dom and his crew hit another truck carrying two million dollars in merchandise. The FBI was fed up and were desperate for an arrest. She would be notified when the warrants were secured.

As she pulled into the driveway she immediately spotted Dom and Mia's cars in the driveway. She wasn't sure why she was here but after her meeting she had an overwhelming urge to see Dom and be in his arms. She exited the car and used the key they gave her to walk into the house.

"Hey Mia, how ya livin?", she asked. Mia was sitting on the couch watching some chick flick. "Hey Lett, Im good just taking a break from my homework. I'm so ready for this to be over". Mia was on her last year of nursing school. "You're almost there." " Yeah..Dom's upstairs", she said with a smirk.

Letty rolled her eyes and headed upstairs to Doms room. She didn't bother knocking she just walked in. It was 11 a.m and Dom was still sleeping probably exhausted from the heist last night. She took in how adorable he looked sleeping before taking off her leather jacket and boots. She couldn't imagine sending this man to jail and never hearing his laughter or seeing his smile. Guilt consumed her as she pulled the covers back and slipped into bed with him.

Dom moaned in his sleep as he dreamed of Letty giving him head .It wasn't long before he woke up and realized it wasn't a dream . Letty had snuck into his bed was currently giving him the best head of his life. " Fuck", he moaned as he looked down at her. Letty stared back at him like the confident seductress she was being. " Good morning", she said temporarily stopping before proceeding to suck his soul out. It wasn't long before Dom reached his breaking point. He suddenly pulled Letty up and kissed her as they stripped her of her clothes. Once she was naked she didn't waste time sliding down onto him. They both moaned at their joining. After a few seconds to adjust to his size Letty began to ride him.

" Oh God..Dom"

"Fuck baby,"Dom gripped her hips tightly as she increased her speed. She was squeezing his dick and it felt like heaven. Her pussy was so tight it was definitely the best he ever had.

"DOM", Letty screamed as he began thrusting up into her.

The two worked together until they were both screaming out their release and collapsed onto Dom's bed. Once they caught their breath Dom looked at Letty and knew something was wrong. "Baby, talk to me. As much as I enjoyed that surprised I know that's not why you're here". Letty laid in Dom's arm on the verge of tears. She had taken this job to move up in her career not to fall in love with a criminal. Dom gently tilted her head him towards him and kissed her gently.

She wasn't sure what came over her but after looking into his eyes she suddenly found herself confessing everything to him. She told him about her job to infiltrate his crew and the warrants the FBI were currently securing. Once she was done she quickly jumped up to get dressed. Her career with the FBI or the police for that matter was over and Dom surely was two seconds from killing her. She confessed her love for him and now she was running before her love showed her the real him.


	3. Chapter 3

Letty was gone before Dominic could comprehend what she said. He was beyond angry as he ripped the sheets from his body and began making phone calls. He wasn't an idiot none of the items from the heist were in his home or garage and neither was the money but he let the guys know the Feds were on their back. Once he hung up with them he ran downstairs to talk to Mia.

Mi, I gotta talk to you its important", he stated as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. "I'm assuming this has something to do with why Letty ran out of here in tears after I just heard you too". " ' I don't know what to do but the Feds are coming to search the house and garage any day now. There's nothing for them to find but we still have to be prepared and I don't want you to be scared when it happens. Letty may have left here in tears but she's a FBI agent. They sent her here to gather evidence against me and the guys. I can't believe I trusted her". Dom was angry. He was angry because when she confessed all he wanted to do was hold her but at the same time she was attacking his family .

Mia sat there for a moment taking in everything Dom had said . She knew he was angry and rightfully so. She also could see her brother was in love with Letty and she was in love with him." Dom, we'll get through this no matter what we'll figure it out…I know you're angry Letty lied to you, to all of us but I want you to think about something for a second. Letty was sent undercover to basically arrest you but she says she hasn't turned in any evidence against you, she slept with you and told you about the search warrants. Dom she basically just ruined her entire career that probably took her years to build for you. Whether you guys are willing or ready to admit it yet you two are in love with each other. I don't know how your conversation went up there but she ran out of this house in tears looking completely distraught. Just before you write her off completely think about that for a second." With that Mia stood and patted his back before leaving the kitchen.

Dom sat there for a few minutes thinking about his sisters advice. He had never met a woman like Leticia before. She was feisty,funny,smart and he always wanted her by his side. Maybe Mia was right but right now he couldn't talk to her. The betrayal he felt was too strong at the moment.

Letty's POV:

It had been a few days since Letty confessed to Dominic she was an agent and she hadn't seen or spoken to him or was beyond stressed. She was missing Dom like crazy even though whatever they had going on had only just begun. She was being questioned more at work and her bosses were slightly suspicious of her. The search warrants had both been executed and nothing was found which pissed the bosses off even more. They were not happy with her and the suspension they gave her showed it. The suspension was set to end but she emailed her resignation letter and gave up her gun and badge yesterday. She was over the department and wanted a fresh start.

It was a Sunday morning and she was enjoying her coffee while watching Bob's Burger on Netflix when she heard a knock at the door. She slowly made her way to the door as she wasn't expecting any visitors. When she opened the door she was shocked to find Dom standing there. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a gray tank top and her favorite Armani cologne. As always he looked amazing but Letty was scared to hear what he had to say .They both stood there in silence before she moved to the side to let him in.

Dom thought he knew exactly what he wanted to say to her but that flew out the window when he saw her beautiful face again. He was well connected and while his was already on the verge of forgiving her for lying he found out she had quit her job. That was all the motivation he needed to see if she wanted to join his family and be by his side or if she wanted to completely go their separate ways. As stupid as it was he practiced the entire drive there what he would say to her but her beauty and her outfit or lack thereof was clouding his mind. He followed Letty into her kitchen taking in the short black sheer robe she wore .

" Would you like something to drink? I have coffee, water and coronas", she offered. "It's a little too early for beer ", he said with a chuckle," but I'll take some coffee". "Is French Vanilla creamer good with you?"

" Yeah. Perfect". She quickly made his cup while trying not to smile. She was nervous at first to see him at her doorstep but the way he was checking her out told her this convo would be a good one but she was still nervous. The two sat down at her kitchen table and took a few sips of their coffee before Letty took it upon herself to speak first.

"I'm sorry for lying to you. It was always my dream to be in the FBI and when your case came along I saw an opportunity to make a name for myself. But then I got to know you and you were nothing like they made you out to be. Nothing like I expected. It wasn't my intention to sleep with you or…fall for you but it happened. You have every right to be angry or to hate me " " I don't hate you Letty. I'm not good at or used to expressing my feelings. You warned me about the warrants before they were executed and I appreciate that. Now I need you to decide right now if you want to be with me or if we're just going to make a clean break and completely separate ourselves.".

Letty took a deep breath as she listened to Dom. What he was asking her was to throw away everything she'd built over the last few years and start a completely different life with him. It was a huge risk..but hadn't she already taken that step when she quit her job. She threw everything away the moment she found herself in his bed. The way he made her heart race was telling. She wanted to be with this man and if he was willing to give her another chance she would gladly take it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I wrote this on my phone I'll edit this when I get to a Computer . Dom watched as Letty sat her coffee to the side and walked over to him before putting her hand on his chest and softly kissing him. The kiss immediately deepened as he pulled her close and let his hand wander under her robe to grab her ass. She moaned softly against his lips before he slowly pulled away. "I need to hear the words Lett", he said as he stared into her eyes . The love was clear and neither could deny it anymore."I'm yours baby. " Dom immediately picked her up and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. In between kisses she guided him to her bedroom. Dominic laid her down slowly and began to undress her as Letty untied her robe revealing her naked body. Dom smirked , Letty was the most beautiful woman in his eyes ..pure perfection. Once he was down to his boxers he climbed over top of her and began kissing her all over. She made the decision to be his and he was going to worship her body tonight and every night. He kissed,sucked and bit her neck until he had left his mark before moving down to her breast eliciting moans from her. He slowly made his way closer to her pussy as she began trying to push his head there faster. He let out a deep chuckle that sent shivers up her spine before slowly lapping her. Letty's breath hitched as he began to slowly kill her with his tongue . Her hands gripped the sheets as her moans became louder and louder. It wasn't long before she was screaming his name but dom didn't stop he was hell bend on eating her right into another orgasm. After her second orgasm Dominic kissed his way up her body as she trembled. He slowly kissed her as her hands found his chest and began to rub it as the kiss deepened. "Dominic..I love you", she whispered as they stared into each other's eyes. Dominic stared back at her with a cocky smile before sliding his dick all the way inside of her as she grabbed at his back. " I love you too ". Dominic worked her body over all night in every position imaginable. The two fell asleep in each other's arms finally happy and feeling somewhat free. The next morning Dominic woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He smiled as he put on his boxers and made his way out into her kitchen. Letty had just placed two plates down on the table when she heard him come in. The smile on his face told her he appreciated the food and the sight of her in just his shirt. The two shared a kiss before they sat down to eat . They made light conversations as Dominic got to know the real Leticia Ortiz.

"Eventually I'm going to want you to move in with me. It isn't safe for you to be alone . I know you can handle yourself but not only will my enemies hurt you to get to me but I'm sure your old friends at the FBI can't be trusted either". Letty took a sip of her coffee as she processed what he said . He was right. "What's eventually?" "I'd pack up your apartment today but we can give it a few days or a week or two . I don't want you on your own. I'm thinking of leaving the country for a little . Maybe head to DR and enjoy seeing you in little bathing suits everyday . " " That sounds amazing baby", she said as she got up and sat on his lap. " How about I stay here until we leave for DR. The FBI suspended me before I quit because I didn't turn over any evidence against you . They may have a few agents watching me. " Dom didn't wanna rush her so he agreed to letting her stay. They enjoyed breakfast and a quickie on her kitchen counter before he headed home. He made her promise to stay in contact and to let him know if ANYTHING was wrong or felt suspicious. They made plans to have a dinner and watch a movie the following night. Later that night : Letty rushed to her car as she left the gym. After dom left she ran a few errands and hit the gym but she felt like she was being watched. She wasn't sure if it was the FBI or Doms business associates . She quickly unlocked her car and took an alternate route home making sure she wasn't followed. Once she was safe in her apartment she grabbed a water bottle ,took the safety off her gun and headed into her bedroom . She sent Dom a quick text just telling him she was home . She was a trained professional so she refused to play the damsel in distress and tell him about her suspicions . Instead she made her a quick dinner of fried fish and sweet potatoe fries. After dinner she climbed into bed before calling Dom and turning on her tv. Dom was in the middle of a "meeting" with Leon , Vince and Jessie to discuss the move to DR when his phone rang. He would have ignored it if it was anyone else but Letty. "Hey,you good ?" "Yeah, I just got in bed that's all. I wanted to hear your voice before I fall asleep". "Oh ok . I'm with the fellas right now . You sure you good ?" "Yeah go do what ur doing I'll talk to you in the morning ". Letty jumped up out of her sleep when she heard footsteps . She quickly grabbed her gun and as quiet as possible made her way to her bedroom door. She slowly creeped out of the room and made her way towards her living room where she heard the footsteps . As she approached she had her gun trained on the shadowy figure of the intruder when a hand wrapped around her mouth. Her instinct was to let out a muffled scream as she tried to elbow her way to freedom but she immediately found herself being thrown through her coffee table . She fought through the pain and searched for her gun. She knew there were two people in her apartment so her gun was her k my chance. She quickly spotted it under her couch but before she could grab it she was lifted up by one of the masked men . She began kicking and throwing punches in every direction as they locked her in a closet.


End file.
